Pressing Desire
by Rockleerox93
Summary: A mission in Mist County between the Kazekage and the loyal envoy of Konoha has not gone according to plan. After an unexpected night spent together, Gaara will stop at nothing to have Lee as his own, despite what Lee might want. WARNING: Mature GaaLee-NO EPILOGUE
1. Heat

**HEAT**

The rain was pouring down strong and being blown diagonally outside of our hideout. Lee was standing under the arch of the cave entrance, misty eyed and covered in wetness. He stood, his shirt clinging to him the way paper does when cool tea splashes the surface, slick and bundled up against his thin torso. His shorts, that were at his knees earlier, were now scrunched up and plastered to his thighs. They must have ridden up from his running in the rain...

Lee…

I could not stop looking at him. I was completely mesmerized in his stare. He was completely dubious to the situation that he had created within me. I could feel myself being swept into his appearance, getting drunk off of it. Something was turning inside me, and the self control I had desperately mastered over the years was melting away…that feeling, it was twirling around and around inside my gut.

_What is it? What's happening to me?_

He came toward me, so close that his white cloud of breath tickled my cheeks. He said something, something I can no longer recall. Senses were raging inside of me, uncontrollable and completely warping me into something dangerously primal. The next moment I had him pinned to the ground. Moments of pleasure play so fast in my head that it is dizzying to place them in a proper time sequence. He was gasping, completely unaware of what was happening. He was trying to grasp the situation for what it was, but could not accept. The buds under his shirt bloomed under my touch, the space between his shorts and my jeans were squished so impossibly close that it aroused me. The thunder boomed and shook us, drowning his choppy words, words I couldn't make out. Even now in my steady mind I fail to recall them. I pressed myself against him roughly, he arced his back in surprise at the sensation of pleasure that was unknown to him until that moment. I slipped his shirt off. Soon after, his shorts suffered the same fate. My hands were everywhere. My mouth tasted all of him. I will say this much: I did not penetrate. But I might as well have. Despite the freezing rain and the mush of dirt and sleet tossing in the wind, we were safe and warm. Heat was all around us. The sound of rain rapping against the mountain and the hard presses of our members against the other was enough to make us explode.

His eyes were slits of confusion and disbelief. "Oh my god…" he whispered tiredly. He was silent the next moment. Asleep.

My attraction to Lee is nothing new, but never has my desire for him been so strong. Only in my dreams perhaps, but never would I have acted on them if it wasn't for those mushrooms. Just before the weather shifted, Lee speared fish and collected mushrooms. Strange mushrooms at that…but I said nothing. We skewered them on sharpened sticks along with the fish and roasted them over the dying fire. Lee ate quickly, insisting that he go out and fetch more wood for the fire. He left, but not even ten minutes later, a storm blew in. I should have known. The strong scent of the sea floated on the wind. The smallest hint of static on the grass… I should have known the storm was coming but I ignored it. No. My senses were disoriented. I was full of heat, dizziness, and was craving something. Starving. Hungry for those sensual touches.

I should be sorry for what I did, but I am not. I was a hard and cruel person, but he melted me. I want him for my own. Selfish I am, but is that so wrong of me? Is it truly? For sixteen years of my life, I took to my duties as a strong shinobi and now as the proud Kazekage. I have no life outside of my office, for it too is crammed with ongoing threats and draining work. The elders have been on edge since my unexpected death six months ago. My siblings are worried as well. No automatic defense they say. I am as naked as a baby they assume. As Kazekage, I am expected to have heirs. Temari has been setting up dates, all with females, she does not care if I marry or not. Children. It is to be my top priority. I will admit to having been with women, not many, but still. I am no virgin, but I have not planted any seeds. I do not plan to. The world does not need another monster. But with Lee I can escape everything. Do I not deserve this peace? Do I not deserve to have him for myself? Of all the hell I have suffered on this godforsaken planet, Lee is my heaven. I would rather die another hideous death than let him go. To hide, he could cram himself into a corner, run to the ends of the earth, shrink to the size of a raindrop, take refuge in a foreign land, but never will he be free of me. Silver interlaced with delicate Emerald…This ring, planned by my sister is to go to the bearer of my heart should I have wanted to marry a woman. With this, he will be forever bound to me. No one can have you, Lee. I shall make you mine. _Only_ mine.

Do not try to escape me.

I am coming for you.


	2. Spark

**SPARK**

The Kazekage and I entered Mist Country. Most would criticize a young leader like Gaara for having a Jonin's help on a mission as simple as sniffing out S-Class bandits. Nothing unexpected. They've raided some of the neighboring villages of Suna and have retreated back to their home country. Gaara asked permission from the Kage of Mist to infiltrate the rain country, and just like that, mission granted. However, I was assigned this position to have Gaara's back. He no longer has a wary eye for the unexpected. Six months ago his life was taken from him, and along with it, his demon.

The Mist village was rural, even for me. With the constant storms, Mist has a large supply of water, and unlike Suna, which is always endangered of droughts, the Mist in turn are threatened by floods.

The fact that their shinobi do not wear identifying features was unknown to us. Everyone we saw looked like a normal civilian, lightweight tees, slacken long-shorts, and noisy wooden sandals. Shinobi didn't even wear their headbands. The Mist was a _people_ kind of country. Their militia, according to Gaara, is not the standing lead. State over Military. Something like that he said. Having seen the homely atmosphere, we quickly purchased village clothes. A too long t-shirt and long-shorts for me, and a long-sleeved yukata robe with pants for Gaara. The clerk looked the Kazekage over, a tad bit worried about his choice of dress. "It might not rain today son, the clouds haven't shown up all afternoon and the sky is smiling blue. Five percent chance of rain I heard. Five percent chance of rain..." He had said, laughing at Gaara's nonchalance. Gaara shrugged. He was a desert man, rain or no rain, he was cold blooded, and naturally, clothes that cover up were an obvious necessity. We were packed with money should we have needed it, but Gaara was more on the frugal side of things, and to be honest, so was I. Having purchased nothing from the market place, we traveled a good distance away from civilization, way into the mountain range. It was the first connection to our bandits.

"_They fled into the mountain ranges, and are probably hiding out there until the late evening. If you don't get a hold of them while they're resting, you'll have a really hard time sniffing them out later. That's one sticky situation. Hide and Seek? You must hate that game…" _An aged civilian woman quoted in the market place. She was the voice for most of the people I interrogated that afternoon. _"Mountain ranges, travel by night, sniffing them out," _all revolving around the same idea. Gaara gave me the okay to roll with the hints.

It didn't take long to find a hideout, a deformed kind of crater in the wall. Gaara almost mistook it for a rippled crease in the mountain, but I had pointed out a long zigzagged crack, it was a good thing I did. We squeezed ourselves inside. The smell of wet grass, the odor of mold, and the fresh scent of salt lingered in the cave. The entrance widened by degrees, until a curved-in space made itself visible to us. And fortunately, the long tunneling archway became a bumpy oval. Gaara and I had shared a quick smile, triumphing in a place well founded. We decided to leave our hideout to gather what we'd need for the night. My duty was to collect whatever we would need in stocking the hideout, only a day's supply. I scooped up an armful of lanky twigs, flint rocks, yanked up grass, and with good fortunate, I came across a sturdy stick that could spear fish if sharpened correctly. During our concentrated march, Gaara sharpened the head of my stick to a fine point with his sand and suggested we split up: He would tend to the cave while I got lunch. I traded my collection for the spear he sharpened, and there in the prairie, we parted. And fishing I went! Chasing wild guppies and koi through the shallow waters was exhilarating, more so than in Konoha. The Mist's water's are so much clearer, like gray glass. As much fun as I was having, I could not stay out too long because Gaara was easily worried about extended absences. While I packed up my gear I counted my catches. One, two, three koi, and another amphibian, a silver-blue one that glittered in the sun. Even now I have no name for it. No matter. As soon as I pivoted to race back to the covert, with only two steps taken away from the lake, I noticed the mushrooms. Mushrooms by the lake? Lucky day it seemed! They were an odd type of mushroom, but I recognized the odd pattern on them from Chouji's, _Guide to the Wild_ book. That guy was always looking for good eats in the forests of Konoha. At that moment, I had been so delighted that I was not recalling what those mushrooms really were. So it's quite understandable why I didn't hesitate to uproot them.

If I had known their true purpose besides their edibility, I would have left them be. But, you see, I am a naïve seventeen-year old boy who should have known better. I cannot help but to make mistakes. This mistake however, was much different from the others... I do not know if I can live with it, let alone erase.

…

…

…

It was easy to get the fire going, but how surprised was I when I found out that more than half the twigs were devoured by the flames! Gaara's theory was that because of all the rainfall, the twigs weren't all the way dry from the last storm, thus the fire consumed the weak twigs, which I did not know were dead. The wet ones however, well, they just didn't light. So only a few burned correctly. I wanted to curse myself for being so feeble minded, but Gaara brushed my mistake off, not at all upset. He had good news, specifically on the mission. He could hear the low rumblings of deep voices from the back of the cave. Our bandits were somewhere along the same mountain passage, deep rooted like us on the same side of the rocks. He said that I should collect more firewood while he busts the bandits and turn them in. Well, he would turn them in if things didn't get carried away. It is always this way with shinobi work. If things get rough, it is you over the enemy. Always. I agree to this. I remember perking up when I pulled out my diverse collection of caught fish and mushrooms. Gaara gave the mushrooms a triple take, I was afraid that he would say something, but he didn't. We skewered them and buried the butt ends of our sticks in the ground so that our dinners could cook themselves while we multitasked with our shinobi gear. I gave my weapons pouch to Gaara. I wouldn't need them collecting firewood. If anything happened, my fist would be enough. After our fish turned crisp brown and flaky, and the caps of our mushrooms curled up, we dug in. The salt from the lake flavored the fish well, and the mushrooms smoky taste and texture was a hardy treat. Satisfied, we settled our belongings and parted ways for the second time that afternoon. If I knew the result of my carelessness, I do not think I would have returned to the cave…

…

…

…

The rain caught me in the middle of my journey back to the cave. The firewood I had collected was absolutely useless now. I remember wondering if Gaara would brush off this mistake as easily as the first. The rain was already bad enough, but then the wind roared up, making the grass and trees dance to the horrid gales music, and the thunder boomed so loudly I had jumped, dropping my stash of twigs. I looked to the sky, the color a complete blur from the rain beating against me like bullets. The day turned into a murky gray shadow, a lingering afternoon that soon became nightfall. I ran all the way back, a long tedious trek with no such joy in my veins. I was cold and drenched with wet. I was afraid that Gaara would find me a disappointment, an _annoyance_. My shorts were uncomfortable. They kept riding up my legs, bunching up in my crotch area, and I was sure my boxer shorts were drenched too. Before long, I made it to the zigzagged crack in the mountain, but the scent of fresh spilled blood was riding on the twirling winds.

I swallowed. Guess it was a one way situation after all. Right when I pressed myself against the jagged walls of the tunneling entrance, my mind became fizzy. The air seemed teasing…I was hot all of a sudden. I knew that the fire had long been extinguished, so why was there warmth? I finally made it under the archway of the cave. My head was so completely swirling with nausea that I had to stand still and catch my breath. At the time, my heart was beating so fast that I was convinced that I was going to fall into cardiac arrest. My mouth was wet with saliva. I cannot remember if I had licked my lips, or if I was drooling, but nonetheless, I had fallen into a complete haze. Blinking away the grit of salt from my eyes, I made out Gaara's lean figure. He was leaning on the wall, one shoulder toward me. I sat and stared at him for a minute, and during that same minute, his eyes were locked with mine. His eyes were wild, bright like the pure leaves of Konoha, but his brow was concentrated like always. However…he did not look well. I remember stepping into his view, my nose a breath from his. I remember saying, "_Kazekage-sama? Are you alright?" _And then, everything flew upward, the pressure adoring my arms were painful, but as I tried to move them, a gritty hold confided me and roughly yanked my arms up over my head. That grit, which I have recently deciphered in my present mind, was sand. Detail becomes hard to place now that I have put my thoughts into order…

My skin was hot and tingly, I was completely uncomfortable. Relief. I wanted relief. Hands. Hands everywhere. Fingers pressed down so hard against me, I bruised. My nipples became erect under my superior's cold fondling thumbs. My mind was a haze of many things. I remember being fearful. _What is happening? Is this really what I think it is?_ I try to talk sense into Gaara, but my words kept getting chopped up from being swallowed by his mouth. Nothing I said had any effect on him, and soon after trying to convince him with words, I gave in to his touches. I couldn't catch my breath, but when the coils in my groin began to twist in painful pleasure and I swore I was going to die, this final sensation, like a bomb going off, made me croak out a strangled kind of gasp. My voice had never sounded like that before…The rain was horizontal outside of the cave entrance, some drops were tricking from the small cracks in the cave. The thunder was a mighty drum blasting with bass, and the lightening was a blue fork of pure plasma. As disastrous as the weather was, it was beautifully powerful. Even what we did…that sinful pleasure…It was just that. Just like the storm.

The haze on my mind slowly lifted as I listened to Gaara's hard breathing become softer. I was laying there, my mind in such a stupor that I was seeing quick little clips of random occurrences. And then…the strangest thing. Mushrooms. Lots of pictures of mushrooms. I saw pages being flipped by a chubby hand, and sometimes it would point at a scrumptious looking plant.

_"See this one, Lee? I almost picked it up during the exams but Shikamaru swatted at me before I could. He said it was a type of drug, like, it makes you really sensitive and act on your dreams or something weird like that." The thick chunnin boy gave a longing sigh, "But man…they sure do look tasty. Don't you think so?" _

Oh…so that's what Chouji had showed me in his guide book.

Oh…

Oh..

Oh.

I tried to form the words, I tried to tell Gaara what I remembered, "_Oh my god…Gaara. The mushrooms, I should not have picked them. They are a kind of arousal plant. I did not know. Please, forgive me. Oh my god, forgive me…" _I remember coming out of my stupor, just for a second. I babbled something, but I'm not sure what it was that came out. My brain was shutting down as the words slipped my tongue. I only hope that he got what I was trying to say.

…

…

…

It has been two months since that mission. I am settled back in Konoha, on leave from duty for three days. It is my usual break time, but all I seem to ever think about is that night's events in the Mist. Gaara has been to Konoha since then, but the usual salute I give to him as he walks by, the half smile I receive in exchange, the small conversations we give when bumping into each other at the Hokage's mission's tower, all of those little things… They are gone now. I avoid the streets when I hear that he is in the village. Just last week, I stealthy left to Neji's apartment in the afternoon, somewhere Gaara would never think to visit, and stayed the night. That day I heard a crunch on my lawn. My grass was being stepped on, and I knew those exact rhyme of steps. It was him. _He_ was at my house. He had been looking for me, and I fled cowardly. I cannot face his disappointment, his anger, anger I have never seen, not since those exams so long ago. I intend to never see it again. So I fled.

But today…today is the last day of my break. Tomorrow I will be assigned to a mission by Tsunade-sama. I pray that tomorrow rears its head quickly, but today, I hear a knock. A knock. I heard no feet on the grass this time, but there is an unmistakable chakra signature that spikes through the atmosphere. I know who it belongs to. I do not answer the door, but the next second I hear a scratching noise, this kind of slithering sound. And then I freeze. I see what it is that is making that horrid song. Sand is crawling from under the tight space beneath my door like little individual beads coming together as they hiss their desert tunes. My heart is in my throat and I cannot move. I don't even dare.

The sand comes together, warping from stringy little whips of sand into a human I know all too well. Gaara. Gaara is standing in my doorway, his face passive, but his eyes…they're still that wild green tint. Bright jade… He walks up to me, his boots making that familiar _clink_ noise as he makes his way over. I should be scared, I should be trying to explain, but I'm not. His calm stare, the sound of his coat rustling against his pants, those jade eyes, the smell of his skin, shampoo and laundry detergent mixing together is all too comforting to me. And then, he's only a breath away from my chest. And yet, I'm completely relaxed. My eyes fog up for just the slightest second as I remember his body heat. It's overwhelming to be right next to him. I just don't want him to hate me. After about a minute of staring at each other, I open my mouth to say hello, but all I get out is, "Hel-" His lips capture mine, and I don't fight my feelings. That night his kisses were all teeth and tongue, that it's puzzling how this soft chaste one feels like a first kiss shared between a shy teenage couple. I love how our lips actually _fit_. Gaara could have simply pressed his lips to mine and they would actually lie just below my upper lip. Perfect. We fit perfectly.

He pulls away softly, and when I look at him, his eyes seem to glow a soft olive color. "Be mine, Lee…" I feel the words fall into my heart, just sitting there, taking up all the room, just pulsing to the organ's rhythm, becoming one with my very being. I can't even speak, I want to say yes, but I fall into hiccupping sobs, just tearing up. I was so sure he was angry. I was so convinced that we would hate me, but he feels just as I do. Feelings I thought would never be returned, but here he is, right _here. _And with _me._ I cry for so long, I actually snot up my sweater and everything, but Gaara is there, cradling my head to his shoulder, just holding me, smiling. As a final answer, I nod into his neck, and with that, a swirl of sand comes to fold around us neatly, like a present, and transports us out of my house. When I open my eyes, I see that we are still in Konoha. In fact, we're in front of a shocked Lady Tsunade who has her head tilted back with a sake bottle to her lips. We're in the Hokage's office. Her _private_ office, that is. The one where she only permits Shizune and a couple of official Ambu ninja into.

**No. Other. Kages. And. Buisness. Related. Issues. Allowed.** It says so outside her door, like a caution sign…

Now, I am scared. I know I look a hot mess with my hair ruffled and my wet sweater and my red eyes, cheeks, and nose, but I look Tsunade straight in the eye, not because I feel on top of the world, but because Gaara's hand is in mine. With him by my side, never ending strength and courage pour into me like a broken faucet. I have the utmost faith in whatever it is he is about to do. I only pray that it isn't too embarrassing.

"Tsunade," Gaara begins, his fingers interlaced with mine, holding on tight, "I want Lee for my own. Give him to me as a permanent settlement to our peace treaty." From my toes to my head, I actually begin to tingle with warmth. I'm so happy at the moment, I could actually melt and say those three little words to him, but the way Tsunade is looking at us stops me from doing so.

She says something real intelligent like, "Uh…what?"She slams her drink down, not because she's angry, but because she's flat out drunk. "Heheh-_hic_-ahah-_hic_…" she's laughing. Just laughing, laughing, laughing, likes it's the funniest joke she'd ever heard in her long tedious life. "Oh God, Oh lord, oh sh-_hic_-it,"She says this sarcastically with her pointer fingers crossed like an 'X' away from her body and aimed at us, like we're an omen. "What is this? Some kind of-_hic_-sick-_hic_-prank? Because I _know_ that the brat Kazekage and my Jonin are not in my office right now, talkin' 'bout what I think-_hic_-they're-_hic_-talkin' 'bout, right?"

Gaara and I share a glance before looking to the Hokage again. We shake our heads in unison. A double, _"Sorry, but no." _

Her face drops, and I could almost swear she looks her age. Tsunade wanted us out of her office, but because we insisted, Tsunade agreed to sign the treaty (although she had to drink three bottles of hard sake to get through the signature, laughing all the while.) Walking out of her office, Gaara had the document tried neat and safe in his huge coat pocket. We were proud walking the strip hand-in-hand with people looking at us like we'd grown extra limbs.

Tomorrow, I will be transferred to Suna as a permanent Sand Village shinobi, and also, as the husband of the mighty Kazekage, my Gaara. You would never guess how hard I prayed for tomorrow to come.

**Tbc… Yes, there IS an Epilogue people ^^**


End file.
